headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows: 195
Synopsis Elizabeth Collins Stoddard comes downstairs and sits at a desk in the drawing room and begins going over the company's finances. Victoria Winters comes into the room and Liz reminds her of the promise she had made to her: that she is not going to tell anyone that she had seen Liz lurking about the basement. Vicki doesn't understand why Liz was down there, and says that there was something about the basement that made her seem afraid. As the two women talk, Liz's daughter Carolyn comes home. She has just dropped off her cousin David with Burke Devlin for a weekend fishing trip. With David away, Vicki has nothing to do, so she asks Liz if she can take the rest of the day off. Carolyn tells her mother that she heard her sneaking about the house last evening. Liz denies it, but grows nervous as Carolyn continues to probe her. She tells her daughter that it was actually Vicki that she heard. She had come to her room several times to check on her. Liz looks at Vicki, asking her to corroborate her story. Vicki is uncomfortable with lying on her employer's behalf, but maintains the promise that she had made to her. She tells Carolyn that Liz was in her room all evening. Carolyn does not suspect any duplicity and chalks it up to being over-tired. At the Collinsport Inn, Maggie Evans receives a new customer - Jason McGuire. Maggie offers Jason a cup of coffee and the older man exudes charm as he impresses Maggie with stories of his tales upon the sea. He claims that he has been to every port known to man and jokes with Maggie, professing that in addition, he is also an authority on coffee. Victoria Winters comes into the coffee shop and talks with Maggie. She mentions Mrs. Stoddard, which instantly draws Jason's attention. Without introducing himself, Jason begins asking Vicki questions concerning Mrs. Stoddard's health. Vicki tells him that the woman had been ill for some time, but is now back at Collinwood resting comfortably. Jason continues probing her for questions about the other family members living at the house. When he brings up the subject of Elizabeth's ex-husband Paul Stoddard, Vicki grows a little concerned. She confesses that nobody really knows anything about Paul Stoddard save that he disappeared from Collinsport more than eighteen years ago. As far as anyone knows, he might even be dead. Jason bids good-bye to Maggie and Vicki and leaves the shop. Vicki tells Maggie how odd she found it that this stranger would ask so many questions about people living at Collinwood. is reunited with Jason McGuire.]] Jason goes over to Collinwood where he is greeted by Carolyn Stoddard. He asks for Elizabeth, but evades any inquiries as to his identity. As Carolyn tries to get information from him, Jason invites himself inside and says that he remembers Carolyn when she was a little girl. He walks into the drawing room and reminisces about times he spent here in the past. Carolyn asks him where he's been since the time he left Collinsport, and Jason says that he has been all around the world. He claims to have been to Hong Kong, Naples and Madagascar a total of ten times each. Carolyn isn't sure if she believes him, but she is taken in by his charm. Carolyn hears Elizabeth calling for her from upstairs and goes to greet her. She tells her mother that an old acquaintance has stopped by to see her. Elizabeth walks into the drawing room and Jason turns to greet her. Smiling, he says, "Hello, Liz". A look of shock and dread crosses Elizabeth's face as she recognizes this ghost from her past. Cast Notes & Trivia * This episode has been made available on disc 2 of volume 6 of the Dark Shadows: The Beginning DVD collection. * Closing still: Collinwood foyer. * Vicki caught Elizabeth snooping around the basement of Collinwood in episode 194. * Jason McGuire returned to Collinsport in episode 193. * Jason McGuire (in-character) mistakenly refers to the Blue Whale as the Dead Whale. Quotes See also External Links * * Episode 195 at TV.com * Episode 195 at CollinWiki ---- Category:1967 television episodes